


yellow.

by tydalwaves



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Songfic, but v cute, corny lil tyler, so damn corny help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tydalwaves/pseuds/tydalwaves
Summary: your skin and bones,turn into something beautiful.you know, you knowi love you so.





	yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little fluffy, painfully corny oneshot based on coldplay's 'yellow'. enjoy. c:

tyler's lips ghosted soft across aflutter locks, and the sunshine haired boy leaned further into the touch.

"you're beautiful, love."

sunshine boy's eyes gazed upwards through hooded, heavy lids. he gave a weak grin, a slow blink in response. god, josh was tired. the type of exhaustion that sat at the bottom of your ribcage and took up residence in the shelter of your lungs. it became hard to breathe, sometimes, at the end of their shows. the lights tended to lower and his fears tended to grow. constantly fighting his lungs and his mind was draining.

so tired. but never of tyler.

no, never of him.

tyler could feel his breathing stutter. hitch. inhale. at the sight. at the sight of this sunshine boy with the honey brown eyes. his sunshine. they swayed within each other's arms, shivering with the foreign breeze of a place far from home. he could feel Josh's chest pulsate against his, gaining speed as Tyler began to sing.

"look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do..."

he gave a subtle nod to the twilight skies. bubbles of laughter erupted in Josh's raw throat as he realised,

"-and it was all yellow."

as the heat within his cheeks rose, tyler watched in awe. the corners of Josh's mouth coiled upwards, tongue peeping out from between bared teeth. crinkles ran to meet his squinted eyes.

"you're so corny, ty," a smirk as he puffed at a golden strand fallen sparse across his face.

that smirk turned into a perfect 'o' of shock as he was dragged, tickled and squealing, into the grass below. josh fumbled blindly, fighting off the fingertips that brushed sensitively at his sides.

"ahahah, you little-"

"watch your language, goldilocks."

"hahah, hah - tylerrrr..."

his complaints were cut off with a press of lips. tyler smelt of mown lawn and pine needles and home... god, josh was so at home as their mouths moved together seamlessly. his fingers slipped silently under his love's shirt, finding their respite over Tyler's heart. ohio, ohio, ohio, it called back to him, stilling his nerves and steadily untying the knot in his stomach.

the taste of sweat, mint, midnight air lingered as tyler pulled away, pupils blown, lips swollen and plum-red. instead of leaning in again, tyler blinked and his raspy voice kicked into action again. his arms roamed back to the shivering body of his sunshine, warming at the touch.

"i came along,  
i wrote a song for you,  
and everything you do,  
and it was called yellow,"

even through the inky darkness of the empty paddock, tyler detected an eye roll. he had to ignore the urge to kiss at that damn _smirk_ until he had him writhing beneath him.

"don't you mean we don't believe what's on tv?"

josh's self-satisfied giggle at tyler's beaming face faded into quiet as he listened.

"so then i took my turn,  
oh what a thing t've done,  
and it was all yellow...

your skin,  
oh yeah,  
your skin and bones,  
turn into something  
beautiful,"

sunshine boy swiped a thumb slowly across one eye, a watery curve on his lips. tyler's enveloping grip on him tightened ever so slightly. through the salt on Josh's tongue and the blurred vision, the stars glittered back at him.

he wondered if it would be too cliche to say that their brightness couldn't even compare to tyler's eyes.

 _yeah, it would be_ , he pondered with stifled laughter. _not even a question about it._

but here tyler was, serenading him in the middle of a lonely field with a love song (by coldplay, nonetheless) about the colour of Josh's hair.

so he guessed the comparison was fair.


End file.
